1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a linear actuator assembly having a magnetic sensor, and more specifically to a linear actuator assembly having a magnetic sensor for use in shift by wire transmission systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology that is becoming increasingly common in gearboxes in vehicles is so-called “shift by wire” technology. In other words a system where there is no mechanical connection between the gear lever and the gearbox. Instead, such systems have an electronic connection between a gear selector, arranged in association with the gear lever, and the gearbox. The position of the gear lever in the gear selector is read off by a sensor arrangement that sends information about the position of the gear lever to the gearbox, whereupon a required gear position is assumed.
Linear electromechanical actuators, also known as linear actuator assemblies, are useful in vehicle transmissions to facilitate gear selection and provide shift-by-wire functionality. These linear actuator assemblies offers a number of advantages over electromechanical systems based on electric motors and gearboxes in that their outer appearance is similar to a mechanical cable end and thus allows simple attachment and interface to existing Bowden cable operated transmissions. The present invention provides simple, robust linear actuator assemblies having electronic and mechanical control.